Under The Willow Tree
by Willow-Kit
Summary: WARNING: Graphic, lemons, preg: With her parents dead can willow with the help of her addopted brother Inuyasha and their friends help her defeat the demon who killed them?... Its better than it sounds really - - so please read and review
1. Finding Paradise

i decided to make a new story because i lost interest in my old one

this is a sesshomaruxoc hope you like it ^_^

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

**Finding Paradise**

The setting sun descended behind the horizon of the forest, the sky ablaze with color reds, yellows, oranges all created flame in the darkening sky. The surrounding trees cast vast shadows onto the winding dirt path, changing into various shapes and sizes when the wind caressed the canopy tops. The forest was alive with the voices of the trees, creaking and groaning their music into the night.

Dusk was approaching fast, red and black fur flowed with each muscles movement as the fox demons walked through the forest in search of a safe sanctuary where they can bring new life into the world. Time was running out, the cubs would be born within the next few days and they had been searching for the past three weeks for a suitable den but still no closer to finding one. Each den they did come upon was either occupied by another demon with their own offspring, uninhabitable or to small to raise their cubs safely.

The two foxes quickened their search when night came, the full moon that replacing the sun was the only source of light, its rays filtered down onto the tops of the trees, giving the leaves a ghostly glow. Millions of stars replaced the clouds that drift by during the day, shining down onto earth in all there glory lighting the forest floor with their starlight. They followed the now starlit path round corner after corner finding more dens, but like before none were suitable. They came to a deep part of the forest they had never ventured to, after turning another corner they came upon a magnificent sight. A small clearing came into view. Blossom trees surrounded the area, pink and white petals floated round in small twisters dancing on the winds wings before continuing their journey to lay upon the succulent green grass making a beautiful carpet. This was what they had been looking for, the perfect place to raise their family. Cautiously the male left his mate hidden in the bushes that surrounded the clearing, scoping it out for danger before he would allow her to enter. On the left side of the clearing was a small fresh water stream, the water sloshed about over medium sized pebbles that stuck out of the water in different angles, trying to make its way to the different parts of the forest to quench other demon and animals thirst. The sound of the water calmed his nerves some what as he continued scoping the area, he didn't sense any as he walked round, there were many trees and bushes so they would be well hidden from prowling demons looking for meat to satisfy their hunger, the sweet sent coming off the blossom tree would mask the foxes demon sent so they wouldn't get unwanted company.

The perimeter was all clear they had found a safe safe zone, heading back to fetch his mate he stopped in mid step. In front of him was a willow tree, its long branches full of young healthy leaves swayed over the small stream he saw when he first entered, why hadn't he seen it before how could he have missed it, it was huge but so elegant. The blossom swirled round its intertwining branches and finally settled at the base of the massive trunk, the moon light shone onto the left side of the tree bathing it in white rays, it looked so strong yet so graceful. His thoughts were interrupted by a small whine. He let out a soft growl, telling her everything is alright. His nose caught onto her sent, a fire deep with in him burned stronger as he inhaled the smell that he found so intoxicating. The female emerged out of the scenery looking around at the place her mate approved of, she stood still taking in all the scenery the blossom whirled round her, the wind wived through her silky red fur. Her eyes shut as she breathed in the sweet sent storing it in her memory, listening to all the many sounds around her, there was a stream over on the left hand side, trees surrounded them she knew they would be safe here. Her eyelids fluttered open re-adjusting to the light, eyes widened suddenly when she focused on the sight in front of her. The branches of the Willow tree swayed while the petals moved in and out of them. There was only one word that she could think of to describe this place...magical.

They lay down under the willow tree waiting for sleep to consume them, the female was on her side her protruding belly stopped her from laying on her stomach. The male lay behind her for comfort and warmth, she nuzzled her head under his chin purring at the contact with her mate, he growled in approval returning the gesture. The female lay her head back down on the grass shutting her eyes she felt the weight and warmth of her mates head rest in the crook of her neck, he lay one of his paws protectively on her stomach before drifting off to the land of sleep.

During the first six months of pregnancy the demons would have remained in there human forms, it was easier to live looking like humans rather than looking like a fox. When the female gets to around three weeks before the birth she changes into her demon form so the birthing and feeding would be easier the males don't normally change however some want to be there for their mate during this time so change and go off to find a den to raise their young.

The sudden pounding in her stomach brought her back from her dream land, she watched as the tiny lumps that her soon-to-be born cubs made. Knowing that her babies will be joining them in the real world in a few short days filled her with such joy. Early rays of sun filtered through the top of the willow tree leaving different shapes of sunlight around the base of the trunk. Feeling the loss of a certain mate her attention went into finding him. After scanning the area her gaze fell on the small stream that was situated at the left of the willow tree. Not realizing it before, at the beginning of the stream was a waterfall. It was only a small fall deeper water at its base, it was still deep enough to bathe in. There were many wild flowers decorating the bank swaying as the spray of the fall fell over their delicate forms. She feint sent of her mate still lingered around the area he most likely washed and drank before he went out into the forest to find their breakfast, normally he didn't have to hunt for anything because the village they lived in supplied them with all the food they needed unfortunately this village didn't know they were demons so under the circumstances it was best if they left the village and only return when the cubs could take on human form, they made there excuse for leaving the village, they were visiting some relatives who recently moved into one of the neighboring villages , it would take them at least a week maybe two to get to there, they would also be staying there until there children were born it was safer than traveling back to their home with a heavily pregnant woman. No questions were asked so they left the next morning. This was almost three weeks since they left so the cubs were almost ready but they would only show themselves when the time was wright.

They has jet to dig a den out under the willow tree where the cubs would be born and live the first few weeks of their lives. They would be born in the next few days she was already experiencing slight pains, they were more aching pains but they would get worse further into the birthing. With her mate out the job of making the den was left to her, she could wait for him to return but then she would be relying on him to do all the work. She wasn't some weak demon that needed help 24/7 she could carry her own weight alright on her own. Carefully and slowly she walked, well waddled really, back to the willow. That was the part of the pregnancy she hated not being able to walk without waddling, in the beginning it was alright but now that she has got much bigger it was a nightmare to move at all, when she slept it had to be on her side she couldn't roll over or lie on her stomach but it would be worth it in the end. She tested some of the dirt under the tree it moved away from the trunk quite well so it wouldn't be too hard to dig out, using both of her front paws and spreading her back ones she dug away at the earth. She hadn't made a great progress before she started to get tired, she had to take a break using to much energy was bad for the cubs and herself. She sat at the side of the soon-to-be den panting hard trying to get some of her strength back, and what made matters worse the pains were becoming stronger with her mater still gone there wasn't much she could do but carry on till he returned.

The hunting had been a success he had caught ten big rabbits that should last them a few days. Walking into the clearing he saw his mate sitting at the side of the willow, slight pain showing on her face. In a second he was at her side depositing the rabbits under the tree, he smelt he the air, she was in the early stages of labor. A disapproving growl rumbled in his throat when he noticed the earth dug out from under the tree. He knew she didn't want to depend on him all the time but in the condition she was currently in using all this energy could be harmful not only to the cubs but her as well. She whimpered at the growl moving away so he had enough room to dig. As soon as she was out of the way he started digging at a demonic speed at this rate he would have made a big enough den on no time.

The den was finished at around mid day, the sun was at the highest point in the sky its rays came down in waves of heat radiating off every object they hit. Both the foxes were now under ground to get out of the midday heat. The pains were becoming more and more fierce but she knew this was only the beginning, laying on her side she tried to get her breathing under control her mate hadn't left her side once he wouldn't leave even if she asked him to. Nuzzling and licking her neck and head trying to calm her down if he could he would take the pain away, he didn't like seeing his mate like this but he kept thinking that at the end of all her pain they would have their cubs with them.

Night was falling quickly, the labor was progressing nicely no problems so far but they had a long night ahead of them, she whimpered in pain again the contractions were getting closer together pain increasing every time. This was it the cubs were coming tonight.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

wooooow long chapter

so plz rate and review

or there will be no more story

laterz ^_^


	2. Nightmare That Holds The Future

**woooooow next chapter is up**

**thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter**

**sorry it took so long to update but i had writers block and i was ill for 2 weeks so i couldn't do much _-_**

**^_^ but im back now**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nightmare that holds the future**

The night wind carried the screams of pain far across the once silent land, there origin came from a small clearing to the south deep into the forest. It was now becoming dusk both foxes lay beneath the motionless willow tree in there den, she had been in labor since mid afternoon the pain increasing with every contraction but still no cubs had been born. This was the first litter she would have had so things would go a little slower than a experienced birth.

Again burying her head into her mates chest letting out a whimper when more agonizing pain shot through her abdomen. She wanted them out quickly, the pain was killing her she didn't know how much more she could take of this. Feeling his mates distress he growled softly reassuring her that everything was going to be fine, noticing that the pains were getting closer together he knew she would be ready to push after a few more contractions. Short quick breaths came out in ragged pattens, heart pounding against her rib cage ready to burst as she tried to gather her strength for the next wave of pain.

The all to familiar muscle cramps came soon followed by pain that racked through her enlarged stomach, knowing that now was the time she gathered her strength and pushed down hard guiding the small bodies down her body. This wasn't as hard as she first thought it would be, ok so maybe the excruciating pain that shot through her body what seemed like every second was killing her and the fact that her body was splitting at the seams trying to give birth to the small lives that had lived in her for nine months wasn't exactly the best part of this experience but she was grateful that things had been progressing smoothly no difficulties at all. She had been pushing for what she thought to be hours when really it had only been a few minutes when the pain slowly started to fade away, ceasing her pushing she lay there there trying to get control over her breathing slowing it down to short intakes of breath. Not to soon after she had her breathing almost back to normal she felt her abdomen muscles tense at the coming pain taking in bigger and longer breathes getting all the oxygen she needed into her system.

She could feel a force stretch her small opening trying to get into the world, it wouldn't be long now. Her mate mostly comforted her when the pain got to much but he couldn't do much more than that to help his mate, he watched her chest rise and fall due to her labored breathing and the thin film of sweat that coated her brow a few beads of the liquid running down her face, the face that he thought to be the most beautiful thing on earth was now contorted in pain the one thing he promised to never let her feel but she was going through this for a good cause soon they would have there beloved cubs that they had waited so long to have at their sides. He saw her face scrunch up in pain again he just had to keep reminding himself that it wouldn't be long now.

There was a small pop which was soon followed by the first sac containing one of there small cubs. Lifting her hind leg she grabbed the precious parcel that lay beneath her, breaking the thin lining in the process the fluids that had been keeping it safe for the nine months came rushing out no longer needed for protection against the outside world. A boy, the first cub was a healthy boy he had black fur like his father she licked the beautiful black fur clean also helping clearing the liquid from his lungs. And what a pair of lungs, his first cry into the new world would have reached the far corners of the land she nudged the small cub in the direction of one of her milk filled teats, his small mouth covering the enlarged nipple while gently pawing at the tender mound that contained his mothers essence drinking his first meal quietly mewling to himself.

He didn't know how to describe this feeling that had welled up inside him all of a sudden, he was so proud of his mate she had given him a healthy boy who had black fur just like him, of course he knew there were more cubs on the way and he would love them all the same but knowing that his first born was a boy is what every male demon wants, an heir to carry on the bloodline and an heir lands if they owned them but in the current situation it doesn't look like their son will inherit the lands that belong to him, but for now that was the least of his worries he still had more cubs to come and he needed to help his mate to the best of his ability.

The next cub was born by the next few contractions, this time it was a healthy girl with red fur like her mother again she cleaned the cub up and after she took her first breath in the outside world she was led to one of the swollen teats where she copied her brothers actions to get her meal. They had two beautiful cubs by the time it was around midnight his mate was exhausted so was taking a nap while nursing there cubs, taking one more look to check they were all alright he left the den so he could quench his thirst and also take some food for his mate and himself. The moon was almost to the highest point in the sky the stars were still shining as bright as ever, maybe even brighter to show their congratulations to the foxes. He walked over to the stream to the left of the clearing lapping up mouthfuls of the cool liquid, he felt every drop run down his dry throat replacing the lost moisture. Moving away from the stream when he had his fill he walked over to the base of the willow tree to where the pile of rabbits lay picking up the top two he walked back to the entrance of the den.

She watched as her mate leave the den properly for food and water, she could still feel their cubs suckling it was a strange at first she jumped the first time their son latched on but now she was content to just lie there and rest. She thought it was odd that they had only had two cubs, even with a first litter there are normally three or even four cubs so she was a little concerned there could still be a cub inside her, she could still feel slight pains but they nothing compared to the previous ones she just thought they were the after pains of giving birth so she dismissed the thought of having another cub. Laying her head back down on the soft ground she drifted into a light dreamless sleep.

He could hear the mewling of the two cubs when he got into the den, they weren't bothered that he had entered just continued to feed, he couldn't help but smile to himself these small creatures he and his mate had created and brought into the word, he could tell that they would grow up to be strong demons but until they were strong enough to defend themselves he would protect them even if it meant giving up his own life and he was sure his mate felt the same way. He left the rabbits in one corner of the den after he noticed she was asleep, resuming his previous position behind his mate he lay down resting his head on her shoulder letting sleep wash over his exhausted body.

The pains in her stomach were becoming more and more intense with each wave however, she was still in a sub conscious state why hadn't she woken up, if there was another cub on the way she needed to be awake for the birth. She looked around her dream world it looked oddly familiar, the winding dirt path, tall trees surrounded her their shadows stretching out along the path in which she followed then it hit her, this was the path towards their den. But why was she dreaming of this? They already found a den didn't they? The scenery around her began to bleed away into darkness, standing perfectly still she watched as another picture began to come into focus in front of her. This time she was standing at the entrance of their area, but she wished she could be anywhere but here at the moment. Her vision blurred as the hot tears welled up in hazel eyes, the once magical clearing they found was dark and dead, the stream ceased to flow, the small water fall no longer roared as water fell over its side, there were no blossom floating to the ground dancing on the winds wings...there was no wind, but that wasn't what made her heart stop for a moment what made her blood run cold through her veins, in the center of the clearing was once this beautiful willow tree its long branches use to sway in the cool breeze falling over the fresh water stream that no longer existed its leaves use to dance along with the many blossom that fell round its entangled branches. no. This tree that barely stood before her was just a shadow of its former self the branches hung as if all the life had been drained out of them no longer supporting the green leaves as they lay dead as its base, some roots now lay upon the ground due to the trunk falling over at one side she couldn't help but let the tears fall over her cheeks she made no sound all her emotion formed tears, tears she had no wish to keep inside her body. She wanted to tear her gaze away from this horrific sight she wanted to wake up and leave this nightmare but this nightmare had only just begun. Under the broken willow, covered by its dead leaves lay something that drained the color away from her already pale face, more tears fell down her cheeks and onto the ground where grass no longer grew, some how she managed to walk across the dirt ground towards the broken willow tree. Before she even got to the base she could smell death and the blood of her most precious persons hanging round thick in the air. Swallowing hard a few times to rid her of the bile that rose from her stomach burning its way up her throat she could see the bodies in more detail, her mate was laying a few meters from the entrance of the den, blood clogged up his black fur while he lay in a puddle thank god his eyes were closed looking into those lifeless eyes would have killed her. Shifting her gaze to the entrance of the den she saw two smaller bodies motionless and covered in blood like her mate. He died protecting them like he always said her would but unfortunately they to had lost their unlived lives also. The scenery again bled into blackness she watched her mate and cubs disappear along with her nightmare.

The blackness gave way to the darkness of the den, blinking the blurriness away she came face to face with the worried look of her mate she could smell salt and water in the air then noticing that her face was slightly wet told her she had been crying for real that dream...or rather nightmare had effected her badly she would have to talk to her mate about it but, before she had time to explain to him what had happened pain shook through her body she was right she was having another cub like she thought. It wasn't long before she was pushing her third and final cub out into the world, the feeling of a force pushing against her opening came soon followed by a pop shes lifted her hind leg like she did with the other two grabbing the sac which held her cub, she noticed that this sac was a lot smaller than the other two probably half the size.

Ripping the thin lining open the protective fluids gushed out leaving the tiny cub, beginning the process of cleaning she discovered that this cub was another girl and had red fur like her but black streaks running through the red a perfect balance of her mate and herself. The cubs fur was now clean but she had yet to cry out, worry started to kick in. why isn't she crying? She isn't breathing, was that dream a sign of the death of our cub? no. she won't die, I will not let that dream become a reality. Placing her front paws over the tiny form she licked her again and again silently praying to any god to give life to her daughter. It felt like hours had gone by and there was still no response from the tiny cub, she knew that this happened all the time in litters she just didn't think it would happen to them.

Raising her head she looked over at her sleeping cubs, their small bellies protruding slightly full with her milk she was thankful she had two cubs to raise. Her mate nuzzled into her cheek knowing that the last cub wasn't as lucky as her brother and sister. There was a small whimper both foxes looked over towards the sleeping cubs thinking one had woken up but both were still sleeping off the milk. Another whimper this time slightly louder both parents looked at the wriggling cub under her mothers paws they both let out a sigh in relief all three of there cubs had survived.

He gave the cub a lick before guiding her to the teats on her mother, latched on and ate greedily. He looked at the other two and then back at the little one she was half their size but he knew she would be as strong as them when she grew up. After she had her fill he picker her up by the scruff and placed her with her brother and sister to sleep. He looked over his now complete family a small smile playing on his lips, his mate was already asleep she deserved the rest, he would find out what happened in that dream tomorrow from what he saw it didn't look good. Resting his head on her shoulder he once again let sleep over take his body, still being aware of danger if it entered their clearing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**so how was that **

**hope u liked it please review **

**^_^ later xxxxx**


	3. Strangers In Our Clearing

**This is the next chapter YAY!!! finaly LOL **

**thanks to all the peeps who reviewed my other chapters ^_^**

**this is like the longest chapter i have ever wrote  
**

**yeh so i hope u like it.  
**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Strangers in our clearing...**

Early morning due settled on lush blades of grass swaying gently in the fresh breeze, green water like waves followed the passing wind making its way round the entire clearing awakening the slumbering trees and bushes. Blossom wived in and out of the many branches surrounding the area, mini tornadoes of beauty dancing round the large base of the Willow tree.

Warm rays of light lay across red and black faces warming up each individual hair in turn, mewling cubs suckled their mothers teats drinking the warm milk for breakfast, a few drops of their meal ran down their small fur covered faces dripping off their chins onto the den floor as they ate greedily.

The now mucky cubs would be cleaned during their morning wash by their parents, already the not-even-day old cubs were very inquisitive, snooping round the den trying to find out how things worked. It wouldn't be long before they could see, hear and walk, trying to keep three curious cubs from hurting themselves would prove to be quite a difficult mission but both parents would make sure that no harm came to their cubs.

Hazel eyes slowly opened blinking the remaining pieces of sleep away from her vision, she could hear her cubs move around the den mewling telling each other where they were. She could feel her mates chest rise and fall against her back still in his subconscious state he had most likely been awake the majority of the night watching over them while they slept, glancing over to his sleeping form she could see the content look on his face with a small smile on his lips. Carefully, as not to wake him, she got to her feet. Being cooped up in the den since late afternoon the previous day wasn't good for her health she needed to drink and eat, she had noticed the rabbits her mate had left in the far corner of the den when he woke they would eat together, standing on her feet for the first time since the cubs were born felt strange she felt empty inside no longer able to feel the lives living within her but she could now see those lives that she and her mate created and that was better than just felling them inside her body.

She stepped over the cubs that were dotted around the den, she couldn't spend to much time away from them they needed to be fed constantly they would also need to be washed when she noticed that they had milk down their faces.

The sweet sent of the blossom filled the air when she finally made her appearance into the clearing they now called home. Making her way over to the small stream located at the left side of the clearing she felt like it had been an eternity since she had last set foot in the magical garden when it had not even been a day.

The stream was sloshing about over the small rocks that stuck out of the water like usual, images from her dream from last night flooded back into her head there was so much death and evil around her it burned, but nothing like that would actually happen it was just a dream right? But if it was just a dream why did it seem so real? Shaking her head to rid herself from the distressful images that plagued her mind forcing them back deep into her subconscious to be locked where they belonged and shall stay. As long as there is air in her lungs and her heart still beat she would make sure that those images didn't become reality, even when she was walking the afterlife nothing would stop her from protecting the ones she loved.

Mouthfuls of the fresh water ran down her parched throat, she had forgotten the amazing taste that ran over her taste buds bringing them back to life trying to take as much of the sweet flavor as they could. Lapping at the water a few more times savoring the flavor in her mouth she moved away from the stream ready to return back to her cubs that would be wondering where their food had got to. She took her time walking back to the center of the clearing she wanted to look at her surroundings for a few moments before returning to the den to nurse her young.

Reaching the bushes that separate the main area of the clearing from the stream she froze in mid step, the sent of a female nigen hit her sensitive nose, she could sense that the female was a nigen she was quite powerful, a sudden gust of wind brought another sent to her attention this time it was that of a hanyou quite a strong one. Both of them in her eyes were a danger to her young cubs.

The woman, who was now visible from behind one of the bushes, was very beautiful long black waist length hair danced around her body, the robes upon her person were elegant she was probably from a noble house. The she fox was right in her assumptions of the nigen, the aura given off by the young woman was quite powerful. It seemed that this young woman had some miko powers within her, she wasn't a full miko but she could probably put up a good fight if threatened. The sent of the hanyou was still in lingering in the air, but it had yet to make an appearance. Unlike most demons and nigen's the female fox and her mate didn't have a problem with hanyou's, just because they were neither nigen nor demon did that mean they had to be shunned all their lives and treated like filth, they didn't ask to be born a hanyou or to be born at all.

The sent of the young woman began to move towards the stream that the female fox had just visited, she watched carefully as the nigen made her way around the bushed she was behind. Not realizing that when the young woman came out of the bushes the female fox would be in full view of her, the realization came to late the nigen had almost exited the bushes, if the she fox moved now she would most definitely be seen but if she didn't move then she would also be seen when the young woman came out of the bushes not a great deal of options. It was to late to do anything now the first glimpses of material swayed out of the bush closely followed by the nigen herself.

Frozen to the floor again the fox thought that the nigen might not see her if she stood perfectly still, but alas she was wrong. In a forest of green and brown red fur isn't the best camouflage and would be the first thing they eye was drawn to. Now that the woman was close the fox could get a better look at her, the womans face was pale like delicate china, she had a perfect completion not a single blemish anywhere. Her eyes were dark orbs but full of love and kindness, her lips were a pale pink and suited her face.

Natural instincts told the fox that she should stand still when confronted by a someone who could be a danger, in this case though she didn't know if she should trust the nigen or keep her guard up she didn't look dangerous but appearances can be deceiving. The young woman smiled the fox then continued on her way to the stream, even though the nigen didn't appear to be a threat the she fox was still nervous of the woman, but curiosity got the better of her though so she cautiously followed behind the nigen forgetting about her cubs for the moment.

The closer the female fox got to the nigen the stronger the hanyou sent got, the young woman wasn't a hanyou though the fox could tell that by her aura and sent. That must mean that the nigen had the hanyou on her person. This perked the she foxes curiosity even more, for some reason she wanted to see this particular hanyou. By now the fox presumed that the nigen knew she was being followed but made no attempt to stop her maybe the young woman didn't see the fox as a threat.

The sound of the sloshing water of the stream could be heard as the woman continued to walk towards the edge, a little ways behind the fox still followed cautiously wanting to find out more about this mysterious stranger. She sat down gracefully near the waters edge while humming gently to herself rocking her arms as if cradling something. This didn't go unnoticed by the fox, did this woman have a baby with her? Maybe this is where the hanyou sent was coming from. After stopping in her tracks when the nigen seated herself she began slowly and carefully making her way over to the woman.

The fox stood about a foot from the nigen, the miko aura washing over the fox in calming waves relaxing the she fox and washing away previous fear. Finally making her way over to the seated woman the fox sat beside her like an obedient pet. Both sat there staring at the stream soaking in all the beauty of the area around them, still rocking her arms back and forth the she fox couldn't help but look at what was seated in the arms of this woman.

In the arms of the nigen lay a possibly two day old hanyou baby, a mop of silver hair lay on top of his tiny head now that she was closer to the little hanyou she could tell by the aura that he was a boy. Within that silver mass lay two puppy ears twitching and moving at every new sound that passed by them, his features were similar to his mothers delicate but at the same time strong and masculine. Unlike his mothers pale completion he had slightly tanned skin but no blemishes like her.

"His name is Inuyasha" came a smooth almost angelic voice from above the fox

The shock of the sudden words cause the fox to jump back in surprise. A small chuckle came from the direction of the nigen woman, looking up to her face the black orbs that cast more of those calming waves into the fox once again relaxing her. Moving back to her original position of staring at the baby it reminded her of her cubs that were still waiting for their meal to return. Swiftly running in the direction of her den she planned on bringing her cubs out into the real world for the first time.

Dashing through the entrance her worried mate and mewling cubs jumped at her sudden entrance. He made his way to her side as soon as his feet would move, rubbing his head across her cheek he growled softly asking where she had been while checking for any injuries she could have received. If she wanted that woman to meet her mate and cubs she would have to explain quickly,which was exactly what she did. She started from when she woke up to finding the woman in the clearing and finally telling him about the baby hanyou. After her explanation she told him that she also wanted this young woman to meet their cubs. If this woman trusted the she fox enough to let her get that close to her child then the fox felt she could do the same thing, for some reason the she fox felt as though this nigen wouldn't hurt her family even though she had only spent a short while with this woman already she had developed a bond of trust with her.

Her mate on the other hand didn't like the idea of taking their day old cubs out of the den to meet a stranger. His mate picked up their youngest cub then looked at her mates blank face waiting for him to pick up the older two she knew that he was just being stubborn, he refused to have any part in this crazy idea his mate was throwing at him but reconsidered after the threating growl aimed at him echoed round the walls of the den, grabbing both cubs by the scruff he followed his mate into the clearing stomping his paws as he walked like a young child would do when told off, she couldn't help but laugh slightly at his antics.

Quickly she followed the same path the young woman took to the stream hoping that she hadn't already left, her mate lagged behind growling every so often showing his disapproval of the whole idea but they were dismissed by his searching mate. She rounded the last bushes looking around for franticly the nigen she wasn't sure why she wanted so desperately for this woman to meet their cubs they had only met for a short time but she felt as if this was the right thing to do, her hazel eyes locked onto said nigen letting out a sigh of relief when she discovered that the woman was in fact still in the same spot.

Trying desperately not to drop the wriggling cub in her mouth she again made her way over to the woman, it seemed as if her cub could feel the power of the nigen as well as the hanyou. Her mate tightened his grip on the two cubs he held, he wasn't sure if her could trust this woman like his mate could he too could sense the miko power this woman had, so for the time being he retreated back into the bushes watching the nigen and his mate through gabs in the bush watching this nigen carefully before he would bring the other two cubs out.

She felt the absence of her mate, she knew he was stubborn but this was ridiculous afraid of meeting a female nigen and her hanyou child so they maybe strong but she and her mate have faced stronger foes then these, she came to the conclusion that he was just having a tantrum because he didn't get his own way she slowed her walking down as she re-approached the nigen.

Soft humming drifted over to the fox the calming melody guided her over to the seated woman until she was standing directly behind the nigen. Waiting a moment the female fox walked round to take her previous position at the side of the young woman. The wriggling cub began mewling informing her mother that it was feeding time again. The cub was placed softly on the ground, almost as soon as they young cub touched the ground her nose was pointing towards the sky taking in all the different smells that swam round her. Like Inuyasha's her ears moved back and forth trying to make sense of sounds that she had never heard before. Happy that her cub was exploring the outside world the she fox felt comfortable to lay down next to the young woman ready for the cub to feed, when and if she remembered that she was hungry. Not long after the female fox lay down the young woman looked away from her baby fixing her gaze on the tiny fox cub clumsily trying to walk around the area her mother placed her in, the fox watched the reaction of the woman carefully, the young woman didn't look shocked or try to hurt the cub in anyway instead a small soft smile graced her lips while she watched the cub in fascination.

Soft cries pulled the young womans gaze away from the fox cub, looking back at her baby boy she understood what those cries meant. Readjusting Inuyasha in her arm she lowered part of her robes letting the, what seemed like, soft material ripple over her skin and pool just below her shoulder in doing so releasing one of her breasts from its confinements. The new exposed flesh was soon engulfed by Inuyasha's small mouth as he ate his meal, some of the milk making its way down his tanned cheek dripping off his chin. The she fox felt the familiar warmth and tug on one of her teats, she looked over to the bush that her mate hid behind when they first arrived worried that he had left. Her eyes franticly searched the bush trying to find any indication that he was still there, smiling as she saw some of his black fur among the green of the bush when he moved around she made short yips in his direction, in response his head shot out from behind the bush soon followed by his body which he kept low to the ground.

He walked over to the two females one of which was his mate, the youngest cub had already started eating by the time he came out from behind the bush, the cubs he held in his mouth also noticed causing them to mewl and struggle trying to escape his grasp.

He was about a meter away from the nigen female he saw that she looked like she was cradling something in her arms, his mate was looking at whatever the nigen held in her arms. He took a few steps closer to this stranger still unsure if she should be trusted, as if she felt his worry the young nigen turned round to face the male and, like his mate before him, he froze to the spot. He watched her and she watched him neither looking away or blinking. Her eyes cast out calming waves towards the male fox trying to calm him, it didn't take long for his body to physically relax at this point the nigen returned her attention to her young son who was still suckling.

He felt like all the cautiousness he had towards this woman was washed away and replaced by a calming aura. He felt confident to continue over to his mate not even the least bit worried about the woman sitting next to her. As soon as the cubs feet were firmly on the ground they sped off towards their mother, well as fast as a day old cub could, luckily the younger cub had finished her meal already and went back to snooping around or she would have been shoved out the way by her older siblings. He lay down beside his mate, she was still looking at the nigen a slightly confused male fox turned to look towards the woman. That confusion turned shock and then to contentment, he saw the baby hanyou sleeping in his mothers arms and he now knew why his mate held so much trust for this woman.

This arrangement went on for many weeks, everyday, just after sunrise the foxes would take their, now walking, cubs to the stream to meet this once strange woman they came to know as Izayoi and her young son Inuyasha. The cubs began walking two weeks after birth they are still unsteady and clumsy on their feet when they first get up in the morning but they are able to walk around fine, their eyes opened when they were a week old, the oldest having hazel like their mothers but, the youngest had an odd yet beautiful pair of eyes the left eye was hazel like her mothers and the right eye was green like her father a perfect mix of her parents. Their ears also opened that week as well they were perfect miniatures of their parents.

Inuyasha developed slower than a full demon but quicker than a normal nigen baby, he could already open his eyes at birth, fox family now know to be a brilliant golden color with a black slit in the middle, the adorable puppy ears located on top of his now long silver hair were always absorbing new sounds since his birth. Now that he is a month old he is crawling and almost walking where as nigen children wouldn't be walking till they were at least two or even three years old.

The youngest of the fox cubs took a liking to Inuyasha quicker than the other two, she was the first to greet Inuyasha every morning and she would be the one who played and explored the area around them with him unlike the other two who didn't want anything to do with either of them. Soon a bond was built between the youngest fox cub and Inuyasha on more than one occasion they have been found curled up together in a bush having their afternoon nap. Unfortunately for this family of foxes their happy times were numbered, looming round the next corner of their lives tragedy was waiting for them.

Like all the other mornings the adult foxes would wake up to the rays of light filtering into their den, the still sleeping cubs were huddled together by their mother keeping each other warm. The male was the first to be basked in the morning light he went out early in the morning to hunt for breakfast while his mate took the cubs down to meet Izyao. He yawned and stretched his muscles ready for the hunting this morning, taking one look around the clearing to check for danger he headed out into the forest that hid their paradise, ears alert to the slightest noise that echoed around him.

Not long after he began searching for some meat he had spotted four rabbits, he wouldn't be able to catch all of them but when they ran in to their burrow he would dig them out. Crouching down low to the ground hiding himself the best he could behind some shrubs he watched his prey waiting for the best moment to strike. The largest rabbit out of the four hopped over to the hiding place of the fox, nibbling on a few of the green leaves oblivious of the danger watching it.

The sudden snapping of twigs sent the rabbits into a frenzy they scattered in different directions dashing into the bushes that surrounded them out of sight in seconds, the male fox lost all interest in the scattering rabbits, he looked into the blackness of the forest eyes following every sudden movement not wanting to miss anything, his ears turned back and forth almost going round in a full circle trying to locate what was lurking in the dark depths of this forest. The sharp snapping sound of a twig sounded behind him, he turned on his heel looking at the place the noise came from, his eyes widened when he saw the golden/yellow eyes staring at him from the darkness the same eyes that sent fear into every cell in his body.

He didn't move, couldn't move those eyes glued him to the spot like a helpless cub. A dark growl almost chuckle ringed through his ears that now lay flat to his head. He could smell his own fear rolling off him in waves and by the predatory glint in the golden eyes he knew it could also smell it, its eyes narrowed dangerously into slits before it jumped at the dazed fox, before he could react to the sudden movement he was pinned roughly to the dirt ground hot breath washing over his face. He took one more look at the golden eyes, he saw his own death playing out in the golden orbs, he felt the creatures claws digging into his fur ripping through his soft flesh tainting his once black fur crimson. His whimpers of pain only caused the creature to apply more pressure to the holes in his skin, the crimson liquid oozed out of the wounds pooling on the floor beneath him, the toothy grin the beast above him wore widened, long canines glinted as the huge mouth opened revealing the razor like teeth that lived inside, wanting to cover themselves in the sweet liquid that ran through the foxes pulsing veins.

Pain exploded around the foxes neck, the creatures now in beaded canines ripped through soft tissue and muscle searching for the tubes that hold the sweet liquid it craved for. Realizing what was happening the fox started to struggle in turn causing the dagger like canines to penetrate his flesh deeper earning a growl from the creature on top of him. He kept trying to break free of the iron grip that seemed to strengthen every second till the point till he couldn't move at all. The blood loss was starting to effect the fox he couldn't move and his vision had started to darken this thing was planning on sucking him dry.

Just as the final patched of black began to settle in his vision he felt the weight on top of him pull away taking the daggers with it, this still left the fox near death on the floor, his chest barely moving at all, the holes in his neck made it difficult to breath causing him to gasp for breath but it was all in vain the little voice at the back of his head told him he was going to die here alone. The beast licked its blood stained lips enjoying the flavor of fox while looking down at the pathetic form at his feet, he watched the foxes life drain away slowly before turning his back on him retreating into the darkness, the foxes sent still lay fresh in the air the beast decided to follow it maybe coming across more foxes to quench his thirst.

Green eyes watched the dark figure turn and head into the direction of his den, unable to do anything to save his family he waited for death to consume him. His broken promise to his family drifted through his mind, to haunt him forever even as he walked the afterlife. No longer able to hear or sense anything around him the green eyes closed for the last time never to reopen. His last breath came out as a sigh releasing his sole from its living body which danced around the silent forest before vanishing into the morning sky, leaving his beaten and broken body to be devoured by the scavengers of the living world.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**God the ending is sad T_T**

**please review **

**thanks for reading ^_^  
**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4 **

Izayoi slid open the door to the main house hold, the harsh morning air hit her face in a soft caress, a needle like sensation tickling her cheeks bring a light shade of pink to her normally pale features. The small baby in her arms pressed himself closer to his mother's warmth while sinking further into the soft material of the blanket used as a barrier, hiding him from the brutal wind that sought out the soft tanned skin of his tiny face.

Securing the blankets around his small form she stepped through the gap left by the door, sliding it shut behind her until she heard a small click.

Shielding her eyes from the sharp rays of morning sun that glistened in her dark orbs as light adorned the sky to the east; the soft colours of the morning rising into the vast sky bring with them the burning sun that would soon rise above the tallest mountain in the land. The shadows of the night forgotten, as they are sent back to the cracks and crevices they seeped from during the blanket of darkness that fell over the land during the night.

Sweet melodies that echo from the forest waking the slumbering creatures that rest with in the safety of the tall timbers, were silent. No longer being blinded by the morning rays she directed her gaze over to the silent forest, as though time itself had stopped, the trees unmoving even when the now softer wind filtered through her dark tendrils the rustling of the leaves and the creaking of the entangled branches still uttered no sound.

Even the simplest of all creatures would be able to sense the menacing aura consuming the forest.

Taking her time to look over the scene before her in more detail; she could see the foul aura rising above the forest canopy. The trees wilted as it was surrounded by the suffocating darkness, uneasiness settled in her gut, the walls cramping at the sudden change of mood.

Worry rolled off her in waves, Inuyasha stirred in her arms picking up on his mothers fear. Taking the infant back inside, she left him in the hands of one of the more trustworthy servants.

Hastily she made her way back outside eyes focused on the forest as she made her way over to one of the many entrances. She was greeted by a thin layer of mist as it streamed through the forest; it wrapped tightly round her slender body using the same technique it did with the trees.

Ignoring the sudden blanket of mist that covered her body, she walked on through the trees scattering the cloud of mist into small swirls only then to reform behind her sealing her inside the forest.

She set her course to the foxes den; hopefully nothing had happened to the young family. No sooner had that thought left her head she stumbled into a small area, she could feel the and smell the vile stench of the dark creature that lurked amongst the trees.

Not wanting to spend another moment of her time in this unpleasant place she continued on her way to the den however, something stopped her from moving away from this particular part of the forest.

Cautiously she edged closer to a gap in the foliage, her dark eyes searching for whatever called her to this area.

Warily she let her eyes wander over the small area before her. She noticed that many small animals, mainly rodents, were scurrying across the floor. Her eyes followed the direction they went, now seeing the feeding frenzy near the edge of the clearing.

She didn't know why but she wanted to know what poor animal these creatures were consuming. She walked through the small gap in the bush in front of her, the leaves rustled as she passed them resulting in all the animals feasting on the dead creature to scatter in every and all directions leaving the deceased animal in full view of her.

Her eyes widened, the already black orbs darkened as sadness, grief encased them.

The lifeless body that lay upon the leaf covered ground, although now disfigured by the scavengers, was still recognisable by the young woman. No longer holding the shiny or glossiness its fur should have, it lay flat against the body of the creature, opened wounds showed where the scavengers had begun to devour the dead flesh.

Now seated at the side of her friend, she placed her healing hands over his abused body. Still warm to the touch his soul had not long parted from his being, anger coiled up in her, she saw the marks that caused his death, blood had matted the fur around the deep wounds that surrounded his neck, as it pooled around his body.

Thinking of how he had been cruelly taken away from his family made her recall that the vixen and the cubs were still somewhere in the forest, in immediate danger. Not wanting to leave his body to the mercy of the scavengers she dug out a medium sized hole using one of the bigger stones that lay around them.

Placing his body carefully in the ground she said a small prayer hoping to ease his soul in the afterlife. The vile creature departed from the scene in the direction of the foxes den; swiftly she left in pursuit of whatever creature was hunting down the foxes.

While waiting for her mate and Izayoi to come back to the clearing, she guided her children over to the small stream for their morning baths, the little balls of red and black fluff clumsily followed after their mother, falling over their own and each other's feet staying as close to her as possible.

One after the other the fox cubs fell into the shallow stream with a plop, their tiny paws paddling in the cool water they splashed after each other in a game of chase.

Now soaked to the bone, the vixen gently grabbed the scruffs of each cub's neck picking them out of the stream and onto dry land where she licked each of their coats clean, much to the dislike of all three cubs who tried to jump back into the watery playground to continue their game.

They had moved to the area the foxes and Izayoi met in every morning, still waiting on their arrival.

The sun climbed higher in the sky and still her mate had not returned, and Izayoi had yet to turn up. She was staying as calm as she could as not to concern the cubs, she wanted so badly to go search for her mate, she could feel deep down that something grave had happened, but she couldn't, wouldn't leave the cubs on their own.

The feint smell of pine and nutmeg surrounded her body, the all too familiar sent settling her nerves, while swimming round her nose unlocking the love she felt for the owner of this aroma.

The three balls of fluff ran in the direction their fathers scent drifted from, falling a few times in their hurry to great him. Resting her head on her paws she realised there was nothing for her to worry over.

Her thoughts were shattered as her yelping cubs scampered back to her, burying themselves in the soft fur of her chest. The scent of her mate was still lingering on the breeze however, now there was another scent mingling with his.

She inhaled the new smell deeply; her eyes watered and her nose cringed at the stench of it. Every part of her body repelled the repulsive odour as it imbedded itself into every cell in her body; nausea washed over her the new scent getting stronger by the second.

Her subconscious mind analysed this new smell, she recalled having smelt it before many years ago but she could not put a face to it. Her mind was still assembling the information from the past that swamped her mind, trying to locate the owner of this repugnant smell.

Her trembling cubs were still hiding in her fur, trying to get as far away from whatever had distressed them. She soothed them, nuzzling into their small bodies all three leaning into their mothers touch.

The sudden rustling of leaves and the snapping of branches made the vixen aware that she and the cubs weren't alone. Her mates scent had faded away slightly, now that the other scent was much stronger she was able to identify the owner.

Not believing what her mind was telling her, her head slowly turned in the direction the scent was coming from. Her worst nightmare had come true, the thing, creature they had been hiding, and running from for years was here, now, in front of her.

She stood, now facing the intruder the three cubs behind her. The curling of her lips showed off the powerful, deadly canines that she would use to rip this creatures throat out. The name of this creature...Akuma. (Yes I know I took this from man but it is a cool name...anyway continue reading ^_^)

A wicked chuckle echoed in the silence of the clearing, she looked into his darkened golden eyes and watched as her death played out before her.

Approaching her and the cubs, the foliage rotted around his body, trees wilted their leaves breaking from the branches crumbling as they landed on the ground beneath, grass turned from a vibrant green to a dull yellow she watched as it rotted away back into the soil.

Flashes of her dream came back to her, was her dream to show the fate of her family. No. Like she said before. She will protect them, even if it costs her life.

Broken from her thoughts once again, she could hear his voice crackling in her ears.

"Delighted to see you again my dear." He stopped but a few metres from the vixen and the cubs.

She looked him in the eye; his malicious intent for them swimming round in the tainted golden spheres. She said nothing, all the while backing away slowly the cubs staying behind their mother as she forced them into the forest.

"Do you really believe you can protect them from me?"

He watched as the three cubs slowly disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Even your mate, the leader of the fox demons, shook with fear when he saw me approaching him." He now spoke in a harsh whisper "Because he knew...he was powerless against me."

Realisation dawned on her, the blood dripping from Akuma's fangs, the absence of her mate. It couldn't be.

He read her expression like an open book "Finally figured it out...the leader of the fox demons, your beloved mate, no longer walk's among the living."

His putrid face curved into a crooked smile. She watched as her mates blood dripped from the tips from the ends of his fangs. He was right; she had practically no combat skills, only being taught the basics as a child she knows near to nothing. Taking Akuma on as an opponent would be suicide.

She looked back at her cubs shrouded in the darkness of the forest; they had huddled together forming a small ball, she looked into their youthful eyes, their whole lives in front of them.

Turning back to face Akuma she noticed the space between them had shortened considerably, he must have used the time she had her back turned to him to take a few steps. However she still had the advantage, he was still a good three metres away from her position giving her enough time to run with the cubs.

Turning swiftly and grabbing all three cubs by the scruffs of their necks, fortunately they were all still small enough to be carried at the same time. Although the vixen's combat skills weren't up to the standards of her mates, she was agile she could get out of the tightest situation, quite literally.

Fusion of colour surrounded her greens, yellows and oranges blurred together, she couldn't tell the trees or other foliage apart. The voice of Akuma reverberated around her.

"I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game my dear, you can run and hide...but I **will** find you"

His voice came from every direction, making it impossible to pinpoint his exact position. Blocking his distracting voice from her thoughts, she concentrated on getting herself and her cubs away from Akuma.

Izayoi followed the dead plants all the way to the foxes clearing, the wind ceased to blow the trees and bushes that contained the huge Willow tree that stood in the centre of the clearing.

Taking wary steps she slowly entered the area. Observing everything that surrounded her she began her search for the remaining foxes, although she already knew that they were no longer here. While studying the area around her, she noticed that some of the trees, leading over to the hidden waterfall looked like they had been bled dry of their life. Their leaves completely dried up not one drop of water left in the veins that ran through the thin leaf, branches that reached up towards the sky now hang low no longer able to sustain their strong posture.

The miko part of her sensed the faint auras of the vixen and the cubs, along with the unfamiliar aura of the beast that murdered the male fox and infected the forest with its vile being, over where the trees had wilted. Naturally she followed the path of death hoping she didn't find more bodies.

The branches snapped off the dead trees as she brushed past them, turning to dust when they hit the floor.

The area was deserted; she saw the foot prints of the creature and the foxes, re-entering the forest, she sighed in exasperation, she wondered whether she was ever going to catch up.

Following the trail of dead plants she followed the path of the foxes, she could sense the vixen's auras not far ahead, turning she carefully but swiftly, made her way through the large forest.

The small light up ahead enlarged as she ran towards it, she was nearing the exit of the forest.

Breaking through the thin branches she stumbled onto another large clearing. For some odd reason, this clearing had a well in the middle of it. She couldn't smell any source of water so what was it doing here. The smell of ningen (if anywhere in this chapter or any of the others I have put nigen...I meant to put ningen) hit her nose; there she listened carefully to the wind as it brought the chatter and noise of the near village.

She could hide out in this village; she doubted that Akuma would follow them into the people crowded area.

She was startled by the sudden war cry that came from out of the forest.

She ran over to the well which was near enough in the centre of the clearing, she waited for Akuma to make his appearance. The forest became sickly silent. She placed her three cubs down in some of the longer grass hoping to keep them out of sight.

From behind the vixen came a rumbling sound, the increasing rumbling echoed out of the forest that surrounded her and the cubs. Now unable to pinpoint Akuma's whereabouts she franticly looked around trying to locate him.

The sudden peak in his vial scent came from straight ahead, crouching low to the ground with her cubs still hidden in the grass behind her, lip curled up into a vicious snarl she waited for her enemy to make his appearance.

The rumbling stopped. Silence. Her teeth were once again covered by her lip, as she lowered her guard. Her mewling cubs caught her attention; she turned and lowered her head towards her bundles of fluff as she nuzzled them all softly showering them in love and affection like any mother would. The three cubs plodded over to their mother's muzzle licking it with the same love and affection she had given to them.

Then she saw it. The small flash of yellow before the rumbling began again this time accompanied with the snapping of branches and twigs and crunching leaves. The creaking timbers bulged out of the forest, the vixen saw cracks appear on many of the trees as they reached their breaking points. The bulge pulsated once, twice. There was a short pause between the second and third pulsation, in which the force behind the trees increased.

Unable to withstand the increasing force the many timbers burst out and away from the rest of the trees. The broken pieces slowly rose up from the ground hovering in the space around the clearing, the broken timbers twirled and twisted in ways it should not be possible for wood to move. The separate pieces of wood spun into spheres, in which they moulded into long smooth cylinder like spears, like a potter would mould their clay to create pots and other fine crockery, however the vixen was sure potters never use their skills for evil.

These newly formed spears shot across the clearing as Akuma broke free of the forest. The wooden objects hurtled towards the vixens cubs, being the naive children they were they were oblivious to the approaching danger that raced towards them. There was no time to move the young ones out of the way of the wood spears; with seconds to spare the vixen lay across the three balls of fluff making sure that none of the spears injured her cubs.

The tips imbedded themselves in her red glossy fur, piercing the skin beneath. The smaller spines tangled in her coat matting the silken strands that would now be impossible to be removed. An agonising howl tore through her throat as the spear sank further into her body tearing muscles and damaging vessels, the blood pouring from her mouth showed the extent of the internal damage. All around her she could see the rest of the spears puncture the grass as they fell to the ground.

Her three cubs lay beneath her trembled in horror as their mother's blood coated their recently washed fur, sensing their distress she nuzzled them causing more of her blood to spread onto their coats.

Their shaking stopped, she lifted her head after they had calmed somewhat ready to face Akuma. Noting that he had now appeared behind them she turned, wincing every so often as the spears buried themselves further into her body. She saw the beasts face light up in sick enjoyment as he soaked in her waves of pain; she curled her lip again showing her blood stained fangs, her feeble attempt to once again stand her ground and try protect her cubs was in vain, the sinister laugh that swallowed up the area around them dimed any hope that they would get away from this place alive.

The rest of the wooden spears rose from the ground to surround Akuma, the wood that surrounded the young family was wrenched from the soil also, they too were pulled back to hover beside Akuma.

Black dots danced around in front of her eyes, the vixen looked down at the blood soaked grass beneath her paws even if she managed to get away from Akuma she knew that her blood loss would be the cause of her demise.

It took every bit of her strength to keep her assaulted body from collapsing onto the ground; her shaking limbs buckled under the weight of her too weak to support the body above them any longer. She could feel her life ebbing away, the edges of her vision darkened as if a curtain was being drawn symbolising the end.

Incapable of standing any longer she allowed her legs to crumple under her own weight, she never felt the impact with the ground; her body became numb long ago. The only pain she felt was a mother's pain for their children, knowing that she was leaving them alone in this brutal world caused her far greater pain than any wound ever would.

She felt the softness of fluffy fur rub against her, her soul cried out for her little ones, begged her to get back to her feet and protect them but she knew in the back of her mind that it was an impossible request, her physical being wouldn't allow it as much as it pained her she was forced to leave her cubs.

She let out an exhausted sigh as the dark curtain was completely drawn across her vision; her last breath sounded more like a sigh like her soul had departed from her body, her head fell limp against her paws as her chest fell for the final time. Although she would not be there for her cubs to see, a part of her will always be with them living on inside of the three of them.

Akuma's smile quickly turned into a frown, as he watched the vixen fall to the ground taking her last breath, he hated it when his victims died before he could have some fun with them. His eyes then located the three cubs that were pawing and whining at their mother's empty body.

His smile soon returned as he made plans for the three orphaned cubs, they would not die today. He would raise them himself taint their hearts and souls with the same darkness that surrounded his. If they were anything like their parents together the three cubs would be powerful allies.

He walked towards the cubs, the spears around him fell to the ground turning back into the broken timbers they were before. In three short steps he was standing behind the young foxes, who still had not felt his presence.

As he stood there a black aura surrounded his beast like form, it thickened into the mist that plagued the forest around him and darkened into the jet black darkness that contained his soul. The ghostly strands of mist encircled and twisted around his figure until he was cocooned inside the mist. It pulsated, each time sending more of his vile aura into the air polluting the surrounding area.

The cocoon shrank into a smaller version of itself; the jet black colour lightened starting from the middle of the cocoon turning into a dry grey that now showed the silhouette of what looked like a human.

In a single stroke of his hand the barrier dispersed the mist glided away from the shadowed figure disappearing into the space around him, the remainder of the mist pooled at his feet, swimming round his ankles until it too disintegrated into the air.

The man that Akuma had turned into was nothing like his true form, this creature that stood behind the cubs was tall dark and handsome. His black hair fell loosely down his back stopping at his thighs; the thick bangs swept across his perfect lightly tanned face, as a light breeze swooped through the clearing. The only clothing that covered his body were a pair hakama, they too were black like his hair. His well toned upper body was naked, the muscles on his torso rippled as he took deep breaths. Strong muscled arms hung at his side, it would be hard for any ningen or demon to resist Akuma in his current form.

'Come to me children.' His strong manly voice startled the cubs; they turned quickly to face him.

His face held an air of kindness and hope, the cubs may have been young but they could still see past his mask, they knew he was what killed their mother and father. Stepping back all three made a noise that he was sure was supposed to be a growl. Amused by their braveness he reached out towards them; if they wouldn't come willingly then he would take them by force.

He bent down so he could scoop all three cubs up at the same time, but stopped. The smile that remained on his lips widened into a smirk. He stood back up glancing round the clearing searching for whatever was watching him.

'You think that you can protect them from me...' he looked back down at the cubs; he lightly kicked the area around them, like he suspected a spherical barrier encased the young foxes. The smirk soon fell from his face when he realised that he couldn't shatter the barrier.

*whoever erected this barrier is more powerful than I thought.* he gazed around the area as if looking for something.

*They must have concealed themselves, I can't sense them anywhere. It must be a Miko damn it!*

He spoke while searching the forest for the hidden miko.

'I must commend your power, even I am unable to break through your barrier.'

He glanced down at the cubs his smirk returning.

'You seem be quite attached to these foxes...'

Raising his right arm and held out his hand so his palm was facing the sky. Wind began to whip and swirl on top of his flat palm; the wind blew through his thick tresses it moved gracefully round his shoulders and lower back.

'Did you know that they are orphans now, their mother and father died most suddenly, I was planning on raising them myself...but it would be unfair of me to take them away from you...'

The swirling wind darkened into a purple colour, sparks flashed inside the spinning ball. He curled his fingers round the ball his sharp black claws scraped over its surface letting one of the sparks fly out.

'Then by all means have them.' Time seemed to slow down as the purple ball of energy hurtled towards the cubs. It smashed into the ground sending dust and sparks in every direction. The blanket of dust started to disperse as the cubs were thrown into the air by the impact.

No longer protected by the barrier the young foxes began to fall back down to the ground. Proud of his work Akuma turned leaving through the space in the trees that he made. As the last of his black hair disappeared into the trees the mist and dark aura that had enclosed the forest climbed the tall timbers to the top of the trees canopy where the black cloud lingered for just a moment before departing from the forest searching for another corner of the world to corrupt.

The falling cubs whined and screamed as gravity was bring them back down to earth. The male cub was thrown over towards the forest when the energy ball hit the ground; he broke through many of the branches the slight snapping of tree limbs suddenly stopped and the forest once again became silent.

The eldest female didn't move far from where they originally were by their mother, her failing legs only made her fall faster. She didn't land in the forest nor did she land on the grassy ground. There was an unexpected pink flash of light as she fell into the strange well in the centre of the clearing; as soon as her tail disappeared into the aged wooden well stuck in the ground the light vanished as though it had never been there.

The youngest cub finally landed back on the ground, she may have been the youngest and was smaller than her brother and sister but she was bolder and more daring than the older cubs. Fortunately for her she didn't land in the forest or the well a patch of long grass broke her fall hiding her from view.

Izayoi watched as the kits fell to the ground, she lost sight of the male and feared for the eldest female's safety after she saw her disappear into the well. However she did see where the youngest fell.

She made her way out of the forest heading first towards the well; placing her hands on the edge she leant over peering into the black hole she spotted the skeleton of a large demon but no fox cub. She was puzzled at how the cubs could just disappear. Broken from her puzzlement by the soft whining of the youngest kit, she smiled at seeing the red and black fur of the young female.

Izayoi strode over to the wriggling female; she bent down and gathered the ball of fluff in her arms.

'Shhh little one' she spoke in a soft motherly tone, one she often used with Inuyasha and it seemed to be working. The young fox settled in her arms lifting her head to see who was holding her.

Yipping happily after realising Izayoi had found her she settled back down into the comfort of the woman's arms.

Caressing the velvet like ears that reminded her so much of Inuyasha, on top of her small head Izayoi headed over towards the forest in which the male fell. Upon reaching the perimeter of the forest she could see the broken branches and fallen leaves where the cub had fallen. She took one step into the trees. Looking for the missing fox, but like his sister he wasn't found.

Sadness washed over her, she looked down at the now peacefully sleeping cub in her arms. Not only had she lost both her parents but now her siblings in a matter of hours. But knowing that at least one of the foxes had survived lightened her mood.

'It looks like you will be coming to live with me little one.' She spoke while gently stroking the cubs black ears. The design of her fur was bizarre; the red fur of her mother was streaked with black fur from her father which spread up to her fluffy ears.

Izayoi turned from the part of the forest they were in retracing her steps through the branches over the other side of the clearing, wanting to get home as soon as possible so the young female could be washed and fed. Not to mention that she had been away from Inuyasha than she felt comfortable with and he also needed feeding.

The walk through the forest was once again filled with life, birds sang to each other, the wind danced through the branches of the trees making them rustle with joy of been freed from the suffocating mist. Some of the smaller animals skittered around the forest floor moving out of the way as Izayoi passed them.

Her brow creased in thought, her eyes fixated on the cub in her arms. A smile broke out over her face.

'Willow' she spoke the name aloud seeing how it sounded and if it was a suitable for her 'daughter'. Izayoi had already decided to raise the cub as her own, after all she had come accustom to the raising of a demon child she also knew that if she did not take this young cub in no one else would.

'Willow, do you like that name little one...' she watched as the cub turned to face her making an odd noise Izayoi assumed meant she approved of the name that was chosen for her. She thought it would be a practical name since she was born under a willow tree and the fact she doubted that anyone else would have a unique name such as Willow. Izayoi's eyes brightened when she saw the noble house in which Inuyasha and she lived, in the distance. They were home.

It's been ten year to the day that Willow was taken in by Izayoi. During this time the human woman heard nothing more about the foul demon she saw that day; of course she never told anyone of her encounter as it would have just caused all sorts of unwanted trouble for her however something puzzled the young woman, in the ten years that passed no one had seen or heard of said Youkai and she couldn't help but worry about her 'daughters' safety, surely someone would have seen such a monstrosity prowling round the land, although she remembered before he left the clearing the demon had took the form of a human male, if he still kept this form he would have been able to roam the land without question.

It unnerved her all the more knowing that this creature seemed only interested in Kitsune Youkai; she knew full well that both Willow and Inuyasha were more than capable of taking care of themselves even at a young age even so she still felt anxious about their futures in this world more so with Inuyasha due to his parentage.

She looked down at the sleeping children in her arms pulling their slumbering forms closer to her body. Leaning down she placed a small kiss atop both their heads before she slipped out from in between them, walking over to the door she glanced back at her children who were now wrapped round each other smiling she left the room leaving the young Youkai to dream the night away.

The travelling group had temporarily returned to Kaede's village as they, once again, watched Kagome disappear down the bone eaters well much to the disapproval of a grumbling Hanyou.

'How long will Kagome be gone this time?' asked the young kitsune Youkai as he sat on the well looking down into the darkness.

'She said she was only going back for supplies...hopefully she won't take too long.' Replied the demon slayer as she petted the small neko Youkai that was resting in her arms.

'While we're left waiting for that wench to come back from her world Naraku could be gathering more of the jewel shards' informed the Hanyou as he made is way over to the well knocking Shippo off of it in the process.

'Inuyasha maybe you should just let Kagome get the supplies on her own.' Suggested the demon slayer as she helped Shippo off the floor

'If I don't go fetch the stupid girl we will be stuck in this village for days!' he growled as he jumped onto the edge of the well. Just as he was about to jump into the darkness of the well Kirara leapt out of Sango's arms, fur standing on end like needles as she growled towards the forest.

'Do you sense something Kirara.' asked the young Kitsune as the rest of the group prepared themselves for whatever was concealed by the trees.

A beastly snarl put the group on high alert. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, Sango reached for Hiraikotsu and Miroku began to unravel the beads from round his arm.

Silence. They listened carefully trying to pinpoint where the demon was.

'Can you sense anything Inuyasha?' Spoke the monk as he watched the forest gripping his right arm tighter.

'There is something there...but I can't sense where the bastard is.' Growled the Hanyou.

There was a loud thud to the side of the group, being as distracted as they were they all jumped weapons at the ready as they turned to the cause of the noise.

'Sorry I took so long' sighed Kagome and she hauled herself out of the well landing next to the 'filled to capacity' bag pack that she dragged up and out the well before herself.

'I had to pack more stuff than I thought.' She looked up towards her friends now noticing they had their weapons out and waiting.

'What's going on?' Worry quickly setting in as she looked around the clearing trying to spot the enemy.

'If you hadn't returned to that weird world of yours you would know what was going on.' Spat an irritated Hanyou.

Another snarl echoed around the clearing, the group could hear the snapping of branches as the demon rampaged through the forest. For a moment it once again became silent.

There was a loud crack; splintered wood was sent flying in all directions as a boar like demon emerged from the forest. It stood still as it watched the group that stood before it.

Blood dripped from the deep gashes on its side onto the green grass at its feet the crimson droplets turning the grass into a bloody mess.

'It's injured.' Stated Kagome as she stood from the ground.

'And whatever injured it must still be hiding somewhere in the forest...although I doubt it would have gone far.' Inuyasha eyed the demon waiting for it to make its move.

Although injured the boar like demon still had some fight in it, without warning it charged towards the group. Startled at the sudden movement their reactions were slower than they had liked. Both Sango and Miroku moved out of the way of the charging demon however Inuyasha stayed put ready to counter the attack with one of his own.

With Tetsusaiga held firmly in his hands Inuyasha raised the fang shaped sword, it pulsated in his grasp glowing lightly with a golden aura sensing that it was to be used in battle.

Feeling the power emanating from the weapon the Hanyou held in front of it the boar turned sharply to the right avoiding having a confrontation with Inuyasha.

Kagome watched as the boar turned away from Inuyasha now heading towards her. Panic stricken she had no time to move out of the way.

'Kagome!' cried out the helpless Hanyou as he ran after the boar knowing he wouldn't get to her in time. Closing her eyes Kagome waited for the boar to collide with her body.

Her friends watched in horror as the demon closed in the young miko Sango reached for Hiraikotsu hoping that it would reach the demon or at least buy Inuyasha some time to reach Kagome.

The trees rustled and branches snapped as something else began to appear out of the forest. A shadow was cast over the group darkening the clearing causing the boar demon to stop in its tracks.

Another crack was heard before more splintering wood was send tearing out of the forest. The once again silence.

The shadow shrank back into the forest forming an outline of something as it began to emerge from the broken timbers.

There was a dull glow that slowly began to spread into the shape of a sword the wielder of said sword flickered out of sight. Only to re appear seconds later hovering above the boar demon.

'Though you could get away hu.' Spoke the stranger as she dived towards the demon aiming her sword straight at it.

There was a sickening sound as the blade pierced through the flesh of the demon pulling her twisting the blade she made sure the creature was dead before pulling her sword out, and kicking the carcass of the boar aside.

The group just stared at the female who had suddenly appeared. The young female looked at the people around her placing her sword back in its sheath.

'Sorry about that...I've been hunting this thing for a week now and it got away from me for a moment, I do hope no one was hurt.'

'No we are all fine thank you.' Spoke up the miko 'If you hadn't turned up when you did...well it's not worth thinking about really.' She smiled at the girl in front of her thankful that she was still alive to do so.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga as he walked over to Kagome pushing her behind him.

'Who the hell are you.' demanded the Hanyou glaring at the female Youkai next to him.

The girl sighed before answering 'your manners certainly haven't changed' she looked him in the eye 'Have they Inu.'

Shocked that the Youkai knew his name Inuyasha was about to question her again when he noticed her eyes.

'One green...one brown.' He looked in disbelieve at the girl he once knew 'W-Willow.'

The Youkai smirked at the Hanyou 'Been a long time Inuyasha.'

Snapping out of his shocked state he glared at her reaching for Tetsusaiga.

'Willow.'

**TBC**

**OMG I finished it! How long has it taken ^_^' sorry about the wait guys but I was going through a rough patch in my life and I didn't get round to writing. I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out...actually I think its shit ¬ ¬ but you may think it's good**

**Enjoy! And review, and if your just going flame then save us both the time and don't ¬ ¬**


End file.
